memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
QawHaq'hoch
The qawHaq'hoch, which when translated meant "remember all that they know", was a faction of Klingons that existed within their society and traced their origins to the First Klingon Dynasty which was around fifteen centuries ago. Their purpose was to keep the most accurate records of the lineages of the many Klingon families and thus kept a record of all births, deaths as well as marriages. This meant that they were both a blessing as well as a curse to the growing Great Houses at the time with many Emperors falling under their watch. Since that time, the order was divided into twelve corps each of which were led by the fiercest warrior amongst them. Whilst initially their purpose was simply to be custodians of history - the purpose of the qawHaq'hoch changed during the time of Kahless the Unforgettable when his companion was slain in battle. Amar's mate later joined the qawHaq'hoch bringing with her his scrolls as well as those of Gharghs thus changing the order into a religious group that feared the coming of the Curse of the Gods. Whilst the legend talked about the return of the gods of the Klingon race - the qawHaq'hoch believed that these were not deities but rather god-like beings which the ancient Klingons had slain and that their Curse was a genetic legacy that would split the Klingon species apart. However, at the end of the Second Klingon Dynasty, they were driven underground when their leader Hal'korin escaped the purge conducted by K'Trelan of Emperor Reclaw Imperial court. According to legend, it was stated that Hal'korin had created a sanctuary for the order with only those inducted into its ranks being made privy of its location. This event that occurred twelve centuries ago saw Hal'korin forge twelve Bat'leths which when assembled at a shrine would reveal the secrets of the order. The new Emperor K'Trelan, however, was aware of the groups escape and entrusted an important task to his most faithful warriors which was to find Hal'korin and slay both her as well as her followers. The descendants of these warriors attempted to complete their task across the ages and formed a sect of their own known as the Warriors of Gre'thor. Whilst they were devoted to stopping the Curse of the Gods from coming to pass, the qawHaq'hoch maintained their ancient purpose as watchers of the bloodlines. This duty continued even till the 24th century and by that point the order had incorporated the latest in advanced technology which gave them the most accurate records of the genetic history of the Klingon race. At the same time, the order kept a watch for the coming of the Kuvah'magh as they believed that this messiah was the only way of averting an apocalypse that would bring down the Klingon Empire. In 2378, the qawHaq'hoch were responsible for the kidnapping of Miral Paris in order to prepare her for the role that they believed destiny had placed on her. ( }}) category:groups category:klingon culture